34 grados I PARTE
by truchita
Summary: PostOotP. Verano. Harry aún no ha llegado, hace calor y Shakespeare dijo que ligerezas como el aire son para el celoso fuertes confirmaciones, como un testimonio de las sagradas escrituras. UST, ANGST, NC17 RHr.


**

* * *

34 GRADOS**

**_Por Truchita

* * *

_**

**Jueves. 29º C**

El calor tiene la culpa.

Si supiera medirlo seguro que podría enviarlo ante el Wizengamot por exceder los límites, por hacer que todo sea torpe, confuso y pegajoso, por resbalar sobre su piel y alimentar una rabia absurda.

Es el calor, y no él mismo, el que lo ha despertado de un gruñido esta mañana, sudando entre un lío de sábanas y con la consciencia lejana de un sueño que le hace enrojecer hasta la punta de los pies.

_Es normal, tío_.

Han sido demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo y más calor del que puede soportar. Nueve días durmiendo en la cama de al lado, escuchando su respiración pausada y adivinando su cuerpo entre las sombras de la enfermería, haciéndose cada vez más familiar. Tres semanas en la soledad de su habitación anaranjada, ruido, gente, trabajo en el jardín. Dos días, sólo dos desde que llegó a La Madriguera. Un poco más delgada, el pelo un poco más largo.

Es extraño saber que se hace trenzas, lee durante quince minutos exactos y da varias vueltas hasta encontrar una postura a su gusto y quedarse dormida. Es extraño saber que está en la habitación de Ginny y que esta vez no puede mirar a la cama de su derecha cada vez que la oye suspirar.

Rutinas que cambian antes de acostumbrarse del todo a ellas.

Eso es lo que ha pasado.

Y el maldito calor no ayuda.

Ottery St. Catchpole es un horno y la segunda noche un pastel sin cuajar que no tiene demasiada importancia. Ron trata de convencerse mientras busca un par de calcetines limpios, y sigue repitiéndoselo a la vez que baja por las escaleras. Cuando la ve, su memoria es un mosaico de imágenes que le disparan el pulso y le hacen sentir sucio y degenerado. Hermione lleva un peto vaquero y lee un libro sentada en el primer escalón del porche, pero lo que Ron ha soñado esa noche no es tan inocente ni tan _normal, tío, es normal que sueñes con ella, habéis dormido juntos mucho tiempo y ahora está aquí y hace calor, y sólo es un sueño, tío, no tiene sentido, no importa, es normal_.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ron?

Cree que podría morirse de la vergüenza si no estuviese demasiado ocupado intentando asimilar lo que ve. Parece azorada y lo mira con el ceño fruncido mientras trata de esconder algo que le hace pensar que no leía un libro, sino otra cosa.

-¿Qué tal está _Vicky_?

Su voz parece rechinarle en la garganta, es ácida, es grosera, descarga la furia que tensa sus puños siempre que piensa en el búlgaro del demonio, _maldito bastardo de mierda_.

-Se llama Viktor- está colorada, de vergüenza y de ira. Ron se apunta un tanto pero no está satisfecho, nunca lo estará hasta que no sepa por qué Hermione defiende a ese capullo y por qué le oculta sus cartas y se ruboriza cuando la sorprende con las manos en la masa.

-Es impresionante lo bien que pronuncias su nombre¿ha aprendido él a decir el tuyo, Herr-mío-ne?

Bufa exactamente igual que ese condenado gato suyo y si no estuviese tan enfadado se daría cuenta de lo bonita que está cuando hace eso.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí expresamente para molestarme?

Ron coge un par de botas de goma del montón que hay junto a la puerta de entrada y tuerce una sonrisa.

-He venido hasta aquí para limpiar el jardín. Gnomos¿recuerdas?

Su arrogancia gamberra se tambalea cuando se sienta junto a ella para calzarse las botas. Hermione huele a limón y desprende algo tibio que parece llegarle en ondas concéntricas, cada vez más grandes. Se pone en pie, ella lo imita.

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte- dice él mientras sigue con la mirada una pequeña cabeza con forma de patata entre los arbustos -. No me molestas.

Arruga la cara en un mohín enojado y de pronto parece una niña, con su peto vaquero y sus rizos larguísimos.

_Es que es una niña, capullo. Y tú eres un crío y un puto enfermo_.

-Pero tú a mí sí.

Suena altanera y perversa, hace diana donde más duele. La oye entrar en la casa haciendo más ruido del necesario. Pisotón, pisotón, portazo.

Se siente imbécil por enésima vez en dos días, _Merlín, joder, ya has vuelto a cagarla_, frustrado y confuso porque desde que Hermione ha llegado lo único que han hecho es discutir. Está furioso. Anoche su subconsciente simplemente lo canalizó.

_Es normal, tío_.

El calor, el calor tiene la culpa de todo.

**Domingo. 27º C**

Le gusta desayunar tostadas, con mantequilla y sin mermelada, y servirse una gran taza del café que prepara la señora Weasley, negro, bien cargado, cafeína directa a su cerebro hiperactivo. Le gusta ducharse después de leer el periódico y odia profundamente seguir en pijama a las diez de la mañana _por su culpa, siempre por su culpa_.

Hace diez minutos que está esperando junto al cuarto de baño, la toalla en un brazo y el pelo recogido. Al otro lado de la puerta el agua no deja de correr y Hermione la golpea dos veces.

-Ron¿te falta mucho?

Sólo contesta la ducha, un chorro de agua constante que le hace pensar en humedad y jabón, en vapor y pecas mojadas y que cada día que pasa el maldito pelirrojo es más idiota que el anterior. _Y más alto_. Inmenso y distinto cada mañana, como si creciera por las noches, en su cama.

No sabe por qué siente calor en la nuca y trata de pensar en otra cosa mirando el reloj.

Once minutos.

-¿Te has colado por el desagüe?

Intenta disimular su irritación pero no puede hacerlo cuando está enfadada y en pijama, esperando al ser más lento de la Historia de las Duchas. Alguien que aprovecha cualquier ocasión para sacarla de quicio. Los deberes, el quidditch, Viktor Krum. La paleta de colores es muy básica y bastante repetitiva, hasta el punto de que es necesario hacer mezclas para tener un pretexto sobre el que discutir.

A veces es ella, sin quererlo.

_-Bill ha conocido a un jugador del Puddlemere United. _

-Viktor dice que son muy buenos.

-¿En serio¿Y qué más dice Su Ilustrísimo Vicky?

Casi siempre es él, a propósito.

_-¿No habías terminado ayer la redacción de Encantamientos? _

-Sí¿por qué?

-Porque entonces supongo que eso es una de tus cartitas a Vicky.

Catorce minutos.

Descarga el puño cerrado sobre la puerta con tal fuerza que le sube un calambre hasta el codo.

-¡Ronald!

Oye un picaporte y unos pasos precipitados que esconden el mismo malhumor que esa voz oscura que se arrastra escaleras abajo, todavía ronca de sueño, tan profunda que la siente temblar en su propio estómago.

-¿Qué coño pasa?

Levanta la cabeza y ahí está, a medio camino entre el segundo y el tercer escalón que conducen a la quinta planta, el pelo revuelto, pantalón de pijama y algo físico y amenazador en los hombros y los brazos desnudos que la obliga a desviar la mirada para encontrar las palabras.

-Creía que estabas en el baño.

Ron bosteza y se pasa una mano por el pelo, bajándola después hasta el estómago para rascarse con pereza cerca del ombligo.

-¿Y por eso querías echar la puerta abajo?

Ambos enrojecen violentamente y Hermione sabe al instante que Ron no lo ha dicho con doble intención. Ni siquiera está segura de que el pelirrojo sepa lo que es eso, ni tampoco si algo así tiene lugar entre ellos.

_Somos amigos, no lleva camiseta, tengo quince años_.

El cuarto de baño desprende una bruma perfumada cuando Ginny asoma la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada, el pelo chorreando y el albornoz puesto.

-Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo.

Hermione también la pierde a veces. No sabe si lleva allí seis días o seis años, no sabe cuánto ha pasado desde que le sentía respirar con la boca abierta por las noches y tampoco sabe si podrá volver a hacerlo alguna vez.

_-Ron¿estás despierto? _

-Ahora sí.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches… eh… ¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Vale.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Hace cuatro semanas y un día que no puede dormir.

**Lunes. 32º C**

Ron está a punto de estallar. Su cerebro, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo.

Es la quinta vez en una semana que esa odiosa lechuza viene por el Noreste, lanzando un chillido al tiempo que sobrevuela La Madriguera para asustar a las gallinas. Enorme, de color pardo, tiene un ojo torcido que la hace idéntica a su dueño y consigue ponerle enfermo. Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es ver la maldita carta sobre sus rodillas mientras come un helado con indiferencia. Cuando Hermione lee, devora las letras, se pierde en las palabras. Sus ojos de chocolate se encienden como fuegos fatuos y el sol saca reflejos dorados entre los rizos. Ron querría preguntarle qué es lo que se dicen en aquellos pergaminos, por qué se escribe con Krum, si la besó cuando estaban en cuarto y ella era demasiado joven y él un jugador de quidditch mayor de edad.

Querría, pero no puede, porque el sol no tiene piedad y la pequeña sabelotodo tampoco.

La lengua de Hermione sube desde la base de la bola de helado y se enrosca hacia arriba en un remolino imposible, puliendo, deteniendo el reguero de cremosas gotas derretidas. Una y otra vez, de abajo arriba, de izquierda a derecha, mientras camina despreocupada hacia el cobertizo con la carta de Krum hecha un cilindro en la otra mano.

-¿Tu padre tendrá algún termómetro, Ron?

No sabe qué demonios acaba de preguntarle, pero su voz ha sonado dinámica, igual que sus pasos cortos y flexibles, los rizos trotando en lo alto de una coleta. Hace calor. Hermione lleva una camiseta de tirantes que deja al descubierto la piel de sus hombros, lisa y un poco tostada, y Ron se da cuenta de que vuelve a estar absorto en la coreografía de esa pequeña lengua sonrosada.

_Reacciona, imbécil_.

El cobertizo está lleno de polvo pero al menos los protege del sol y le permite juntar más de dos palabras con algo de coherencia.

-¿Para qué quieres un _timómetro_?

Ella chasquea la lengua con un sonido atropellado, la boca llena de helado que le mancha el labio inferior hasta que se lo lame.

Circe Bendita.

-Ter-mó-me-tro. Sirve para medir la temperatura.

El cucurucho se parte entre sus dientes con un crujido y Ron decide que hablar es la mejor forma de no pensar en lo que ve.

-¿Y para qué quieres medir la temperatura?

Hermione mastica con la boca cerrada. Levanta una ceja de una forma que podría ser divertida, pero también déspota, y está preciosa.

-Francamente, Ronald- vuelve a morder, mastica, traga-. ¿Para qué crees tú que quiero medir la temperatura?

Aún no son las once de la mañana y la luz de uno de los días más calurosos del verano entra a través de los postigos a medio cerrar, franjas gigantescas en las que el polvo y los insectos hacen una extraña danza que gira y se detiene, como los labios de Hermione mientras tritura la galleta. A Ron le sudan las manos y no entiende por qué el corazón le va tan rápido como una Saeta de Fuego.

_Hablar para no pensar_.

-¿Para saber qué temperatura hace?

Hermione hace un gesto hosco, contrae el ceño y se da la vuelta. _Muy gracioso_. Hay fastidio en su voz, piensa que está mofándose de ella y Ron no sabe por qué. Va a preguntárselo, y también cómo narices pretende medir la temperatura y si eso tiene alguna utilidad, pero ella se inclina sobre una caja llena de _chenchufes_ de los que colecciona su padre y Ron siente que se le seca la boca y que le aprietan los pantalones. Uno de los tirantes de la camiseta está a punto de caer, _joder, no le veo el sujetador¿lleva sujetador?_, y el aire del cobertizo es tan espeso que se solidifica en sus pulmones. Cree que podría explotar en cualquier momento si sigue mirando esos hombros suaves y morenos, así que hunde la cara en un baúl repleto de ropa vieja mientras espera poder encontrar una buena excusa para salir de allí.

-¡A comer!

Su madre nunca le había parecido tan oportuna.

Se explica a trompicones -_voy a poner la mesa, hay que comer ya, me adelanto¿vale, tengo que poner la mesa, me toca a mí, sí, me voy¿de acuerdo?_- y echa a correr mientras Hermione parece ignorarlo y protesta por lo bajo porque no ha encontrado ninguno de esos _timómetros_.

Tal vez medir la temperatura sirva para poder apaciguar esa neblina viscosa y caliente que lo aplasta y hace que todo sea tan raro.

**Miércoles. 28º C**

Aún no son las cinco y el té sigue calentándose con la tranquilidad de las cosas bien hechas. A esa hora de la tarde la cocina permanece en la sombra y es agradable hacer los deberes con esa brisa tan suave colándose por la ventana. Todo sería perfecto si pudiese concentrarse en la Tercera Batalla de los Gigantes de la Isla de Lewis en lugar de tener que escuchar a Ron resoplando constantemente, _¿se puede saber qué te pasa?_

Sentado frente a ella, el pelirrojo se deja caer sobre el respaldo, suelta su pluma con aburrimiento y farfulla.

-Trelawney nos ha mandado hacer un ejercicio de Frenología.

Hermione pestañea y arruga la nariz. Esa estrambótica mujer ya no sabe qué inventar para que los alumnos sigan escogiendo su asignatura.

-¿Freno-qué?

Ron sonríe de lado y ella no puede evitar pensar que el muy cretino está guapo.

-Fre-no-lo-gía.

Imita su tono sabiondo y parece satisfecho, disfruta el momento histórico en que descubre que hay algo que la mejor bruja de todo Hogwarts no sabe.

-Es la ciencia que averigua las intenciones de una persona a través del estudio de la forma de su cráneo- recita de memoria, orgulloso y petulante. Sus párpados caen con languidez cuando empieza a leer párrafos enteros de aquel estúpido libro de texto y Hermione sigue el movimiento de sus labios mientras habla -. La firmeza, por ejemplo, está en una protuberancia que ocupa el extremo de la zona marcada por los huesos frontal y parietal en los puntos donde se unen, y la vanidad consiste en una prominencia muy saliente a la derecha e izquierda de…

Lo corta en seco.

-Bobadas.

Y Ron es capaz de hacer desaparecer todo el oxígeno de la cocina clavando en ella aquellos ojos azules que brillan detrás de un flequillo demasiado largo.

-No son bobadas- le baila una sonrisa en los labios, _maldito pelirrojo insoportable_ -, son deberes.

¿Cuándo ha empezado Ron a tentar los dos metros de altura y se ha puesto de pie para hacer que se sienta igual que si estuviese en el ojo del huracán?

-Y tengo que examinar el cráneo de una persona para poder hacerlos, así que…

Nunca ha tomado una decisión tan rápido.

-Ni hablar.

Ron frunce el ceño con un fastidio evidente.

-Vamos, Hermione. ¿No eres tú la que siempre me está insistiendo para que haga los deberes?

Trata de sonar escéptica, metida en su papel censurador hacia todo lo que se refiere a la profesora Trelawney.

-No pienso colaborar en algo tan impreciso como la Adivinación- dice cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo la pose, _así, muy bien_ -. Francamente, Ronald, aún no entiendo por qué Harry y tú no os apuntasteis a Aritmancia.

-Porque todo el mundo aprueba Adivinación.

Otra vez esa sonrisa. Esa suficiencia, esa seguridad inusitada que asoma de cuando en cuando y que le hace parecer _sexy, Merlín¿en qué demonios estás pensando?_

Nota la sangre en las mejillas y baja un poco la cabeza fingiendo desaprobación.

-No tienes remedio.

-Tú tampoco- espeta él -, así que no me dejas otra opción que inventarme el ejercicio para poder terminar de una vez.

No se para a pensar cómo es posible que Ron conozca todos sus puntos débiles. Está demasiado escandalizada como para prestar atención a otra cosa que no sea disuadirle de hacer trampas.

-¡Ron¡No puedes hacer eso!

Su ceja derecha se pierde debajo del flequillo pelirrojo.

-¿Y por qué no?

Suspira y cede. Lo que sea con tal de que no se convierta en el tercer gemelo Weasley.

-Está bien. Hazme el dichoso examen frenoloquesea.

Antes de darse cuenta de qué pasa exactamente, Ron está de pie detrás de ella y hunde los dedos en su melena castaña.

Hermione sólo puede escuchar la insistencia desquiciada de su corazón bombeándole en los oídos. Juraría que la Tierra ha dejado de girar alrededor del sol y que ahora da vueltas en torno a su silla a toda velocidad. Los pulmones le arden y las yemas de los dedos de Ron provocan sensaciones que no conoce, nacen en el cuero cabelludo y descienden por el cuello, reptando espalda abajo hasta sacudir su estómago y obligarle a entrechocar las rodillas.

Apenas oye la voz de Ron encima de su cabeza, esa voz profunda que sonaba cómplice en la oscuridad de la enfermería.

-Aquí dice que la protuberancia de la astucia está colocada encima y un poco delante de la del instinto sanguinario. Espero que el tuyo no esté muy desarrollado o empezarás a darme miedo de verdad.

Se dobla sobre sí misma cuando suelta una carcajada, y luego otra, y otra, y Hermione nunca sabrá por qué él es único capaz de hacerla reír en la situación más inimaginable. La tensión desaparece y todo vuelve a ser sencillo y cómodo, dos amigos, _sólo amigos_, que estallan en risotadas. La risa grave de Ron se enlaza con la suya y ambas vibran en la cocina mientras el cosmos parece recuperar su ritmo durante un instante.

Cuando las risas se apagan, el silencio palpita. Ron aún tiene las manos en su pelo, enormes y calientes, mucho más calientes que las de Viktor, que siempre parecían haber tocado la nieve de Bulgaria. Los dedos se mueven despacio, palpando, enredándose en los bucles de una forma que no parece casual. Le roza la sien izquierda al mismo tiempo que siente cosquillas en la nuca. No puede respirar. Está asustada.

Y no sabe qué, pero quiere más.

A las cinco en punto, la tetera silba.

Ron se aparta de un salto y, por primera vez en todo el verano, Hermione siente un escalofrío que la deja destemplada durante el resto del día.

**Viernes. 30º C**

Está loco. No se le ocurre otra explicación. Ha perdido el juicio por completo y por eso se está comportando así. En circunstancias normales nunca se hubiese atrevido a tocar todos esos rizos tan largos con tonalidades de miel y cobre que le caían por la espalda mientras hacían los deberes en la cocina. Está loco y por eso la mira cuando ella no se da cuenta, estudia sus dedos acariciando las hojas de un libro, observa el hueso ascendente de sus pómulos, se recrea en el diámetro de los tobillos que dejan ver las sandalias.

Su padre llegó ayer con entradas para los Cannons. Alguien de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos le debía un favor y hoy por la tarde han viajado a través de la red Flu hasta el páramo de Ilkley. Debería haber usado los omniculares que le regaló Harry en los mundiales. Debería haber rebobinado los paradones del guardián, haberlos visto a cámara lenta y haberlos aprendido de memoria. Debería haber gritado _¡Vamos, Cannons!_ hasta que se le rompiera la garganta y haber sido testigo de cómo Galvin Gudgeon estuvo a dos milímetros de la snitch antes de que tuviera que esquivar una bludger.

Pero Ron se lo ha perdido. Todo. Porque está loco.

-Nadie puede ir a un partido de los Cannons sin una camiseta de los Cannons.

No sabe por qué narices tuvo que prestarle una de sus camisetas y tampoco sabe por qué coño él es tan alto y ella tan pequeña, por qué iba en pantalones cortos que la camiseta tapó por completo, cubriendo la mitad de sus muslos, haciéndole creer durante un segundo que debajo del algodón naranja no había pantalones. Durante todo el partido, los ojos de Ron se desviaban en ángulo, recorrían sus piernas, más largas de lo que pensaba y levemente morenas. Las rodillas se alzaban en un montículo que no llegaba a ser redondo del todo y parecía tener el tacto del melocotón. Cuando el público gritaba y ella saltaba en su asiento, los muslos se contraían y la camiseta -_mi camiseta_- se plegaba a su alrededor, dibujaba contornos que Ron se esforzaba en no mirar, _maldita sea, mierda, joder_.

Loco. Por eso siguió el trayecto de los spaguettis hacia el interior de su boca, _succión, mordisco_, mientras cenaban. Y por eso ha contestado _da igual, quédatela_ hace apenas media hora cuando Hermione ha llamado a la puerta de su habitación para devolverle la puñetera camiseta.

Completamente loco.

Debe de estarlo si la ve nada más cerrar los ojos y el cuerpo le hierve bajo las sábanas. Intenta convencerse de que no es ella. Sólo una cara sin rasgos definidos que aparece en sus sueños porque tiene dieciséis años y es perfectamente _normal, tío_. Lo sabe. Lleva años oyendo hablar a los gemelos.

No es ella la que se trenza el pelo sin pantalones y con las rodillas minúsculamente separadas, y tampoco es ella la que muerde una pluma de azúcar sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. A veces Ron no hace nada y se limita a mirar. A veces le arden los dedos por la anticipación y gruñe desde la inconsciencia mientras desabrocha botones y baja cremalleras imaginarias. A veces lleva uniforme, a veces completo, otras sin corbata o jersey, a veces lleva un peto con las hebillas sueltas y come helado mientras se ríe, a veces están en la torre de Astronomía o en el ático de Grimmauld Place. Siempre es distinto pero la ropa interior siempre desaparece deprisa, aunque a veces ni siquiera existe bajo la falda de Hogwarts.

Cuando sueña, se rinde y pierde el control ante imágenes que lo mortifican al día siguiente. Mientras duerme, Ron la ve y la siente, y ella dice cosas que resultan familiares y le anudan el estómago.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ron?_

Consume el espacio, borra las distancias, la toca y no quiere despertar. Ron ni siquiera sabe que está soñando y sólo las evidencias físicas de cada mañana le dicen que hay algo raro, que debe de estar loco, porque _no es normal, tío_. Ya nada es como antes. Nada es normal ni seguro.

Hace calor, pero Ron empieza a creer que lo que le está pasando no sólo tiene que ver con eso.

**(fin de la I parte)**

28/4/05


End file.
